Let Me Tell You
by bertiebert
Summary: Dylan, Fletcher, and Matthew have a calm, impassioned relationship. With their overbearing brothers, an inseparable bond formed between them. Wales/New Zealand/Canada


_**This is a fill for the kink meme prompt:**_ _Wales/Canada/New Zealand as the Forgotten Trio in a working threesome relationship._

_**I deviated from the prompt a little bit considering no one finds their relationship "incredibly hot" and they receive a bunch of attention. But I hope you like it anyway!**_

_**My headcanon for what Wales looks like is dark black hair and clear blue eyes. I know the "fanon" appearance for him is reddish-blond hair and green eyes, but I just don't like that. I don't really go into what New Zealand looks like, just that he's a man. You'll have to use your imaginations for that one.**_

_**Review to tell me your thoughts!**_

_****Translations for Welsh to English are at the bottom. I used Google Translate so I apologize to any Welsh readers if something's not correct.**_

* * *

><p>Snuffling softly in his sleep, Matthew stretched as he awoke. The sun wasn't even out when he glanced towards the window. That or it was another rainy day. Not seeing the sun for three straight weeks wasn't unusual where he was staying. He perked up when he heard soft voices come up the stairs and into the hallway. Sitting up, he was greeted by two bright smiles and a tray of breakfast food.<p>

Dylan carried the tray in, setting it on the bed at Matthew's feet, while Fletcher kissed the Canadian softly. When Dylan carded his fingers through his hair, Fletcher looked back at the Welshman and smiled. With a kiss to Fletcher's forehead, Dylan leaned in to claim Matthew's lips for himself. Matthew practically melted into Dylan's arms, leaning in and sighing softly against the older man's lips. Once Dylan pulled away, cupping his hand underneath Matthew's chin, Matthew whined and leaned in for another kiss.

"No, no, _cariad_. Let's eat breakfast before we get into any of that," Dylan chided, always the more responsible and motherly of the three.

"Dylan," Fletcher purred, grinning predatorily at the Welshman.

Knowing Dylan was hardly ever able to deny them if they used the right tone of voice, Matthew shifted closer and nuzzled against the bigger man's chest. Automatically, Dylan's hand came up to stroke Matthew's hair. He swallowed hard and kissed the top of Matthew's head.

"Just eat and then we'll…see, alright? I'll go get the tea," Dylan muttered, easing Matthew away from him and slipping from the room.

"He'll be back and then he'll want to shag, I know it," Fletcher stated, stealing a piece of bread from the tray.

Matthew grinned and munched on a piece of Canadian bacon. He was reaching for a piece of toast when someone slipped an arm around his waist. Jumping violently, he almost knocked Dylan in the nose with his elbow, but the older man had quicker reflexives. He sprawled on the bed with Matthew and Fletcher, making sure they had enough to eat and thoroughly distracting them with his shining blue eyes.

It was when the food was finished, the mugs were empty, and their stomachs were full that the two former colonies decided to show their older lover just how much they loved him. All three of them were quickly naked, and Fletcher was kneeling in between Dylan's legs while Matthew pressed kisses along the broad shoulders and strong jaw.

"Mmm, you really are gorgeous, Matthew," Dylan murmured, stroking his long fingers across Matthew's face.

A red blush immediately spread down Matthew's neck but he smiled and nuzzled against the older man's cheek. Dylan chuckled, a rumbling sound deep in his chest that made his younger lover's shiver delightedly, and brought Matthew down for a kiss.

"N'ahh," he moaned, breaking away from the kiss when Fletcher suddenly took him in his mouth to the hilt.

Matthew wrapped his kiss-swollen lips around a nipple, smiling despite himself when Dylan arched into their mouths. By the time they had the older man writhing and moaning obscenely, both of them were achingly hard and more than ready for some kind of progression.

"Fletch," Dylan groaned, hauling the youngest of the trio up to meet in a kiss and press close to one another.

The Canadian watched raptly as Dylan pressed a slick finger inside Fletcher, stretching the island nation patiently. He whispered to Fletcher in Welsh and English, soothing every pained whimper and encouraging each moan. When both sets of eyes flickered to Matthew, the shier nation shrank back. He would never get used to having so much attention on him at one time. At the hands that reached out for him, Matthew slid closer to allow his lovers to draw him into their embrace. Kisses were shared, hands stroked whatever skin they could find, and soft moans were let out.

At last, Dylan slid inside Fletcher, allowing the younger man to set the pace. Fletcher never lasted long, but that bothered neither of his lovers. Dylan just kissed him and thrust firmly, purring to him in his native tongue. Neither Matthew nor Fletcher could resist anything Dylan said if he said it in Welsh. They would do anything he asked as long as it was in his odd language.

Matthew kissed Fletcher's neck and shoulder, ignoring his erection for the tan skin laid out before him. He shuddered when Dylan's hand skittered down his back, palming his backside. It didn't take long for Fletcher to come, shaking and moaning loud enough to make Matthew shiver. The Canadian sat back and watched the island nation come, his cock untouched between his and Dylan's stomachs. Dylan ignored the hot liquid and suckled a love bite on the younger man's collarbone, kissing and nipping along his shoulder.

"Shhh," he soothed, stroking sweaty hair off Fletcher's forehead. "Easy, now."

Fletcher ground his teeth together when Dylan slipped from inside him, but a gentle kiss distracted him from the discomfort.

"Rest for a while, then go get cleaned up," Dylan told him, kissing the young man's cheek.

After wiping his stomach off with a tissue from the nightstand, Dylan turned his sights on Matthew, who shifted a bit uncomfortably and swallowed. The Canadian was painfully hard but hadn't touched himself once. Dylan smiled, crawling toward the northern nation.

"Look at you," he drawled, kissing Matthew's neck. "So hard yet you haven't laid a hand on yourself since we got undressed. Such a good boy."

Matthew whimpered loudly, drawing Fletcher's attention to them. The southern nation groaned as he almost immediately became hard again and wrapped a hand around his erection. He couldn't help it; Matthew and Dylan made such a sexy picture.

"Lay down, _cariad_. You deserve some attention now," the Welshman crooned, smiling when Matthew did as he was told. "Legs up."

A soft noise of arousal and Matthew braced his feet on Dylan's shoulders. This opened him up nicely to both of his lovers and left him feeling a good kind of vulnerable. He had to squeeze his eyes closed when a long finger gently slipped inside him. Any touch from his lover set his nerves on fire and caused pleasure to rocket through his system. He tried in vain to force himself to relax, desiring nothing more than to have Dylan inside him as soon as possible. The Welshman noticed this and kissed a pale ankle.

"Don't force yourself, sweetheart. Just let it happen." Dylan pressed in another finger, searching for that _special_ spot.

Matthew cried out, one foot slipping off Dylan's shoulder. Fletcher had disappeared to the bathroom, but returned in time to climb back onto the bed and hold Matthew's leg back. He stroked wavy blond hair away from the Canadian's face, leaving a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"Shh, just let it out, darling," Fletcher murmured, smoothing a hand along Matthew's neck and shoulder. "That's it; let us hear you."

After that, Matthew didn't cease his groans or cries until Dylan finally eased inside him. When Fletcher wrapped his hand around Matthew's erection, pumping him slowly and teasingly, the Canadian's moans turned into sweet cooing noises. Both Dylan and Fletcher kissed and sucked and left marks all over Matthew's pale skin. He made a high trilling noise, hands gripping the sheets and any shoulder he could find.

Fletcher made it his mission to make his lovers come. He fingers found all the right places, lips latching onto Matthew's nipple and then suckling onto the juncture of Dylan's neck. Knowing the Welshman could come just from being fingered, he lubed up two fingers and felt Dylan's body accept them almost eagerly. Matthew was arching and thrashing, his foot slipping over Dylan's shoulder so his calf rested on the broad bones there. Fletcher continued to hold back Matthew's other leg, clucking at him charmingly. He knew he found Dylan's prostate when the Welshman snapped his hips against Matthew's and cried out. Matthew pulled him down for a kiss, tongues flickering out to lick at lips and jaws.

"Come for me, _cariad_. Come for me and Fletcher. We want to watch you," Dylan urged, his fingers massaging the younger man's perineum gently. "_Sgrechian i mi._ Scream my name."

And Matthew did just that. He wailed out Dylan's name as the older man assaulted his prostate mercilessly. Dylan wasn't far behind him as Fletcher shifted to press firmly on the Welshman's own bundle of nerves. Blue eyes opened wide as muscles froze, taut as a bow string, and Dylan coughed out a few moans of his own. Matthew quivered uncontrollably, muscles loose and aching. He whimpered when Dylan eventually backed away and slipped from inside him. Fletcher retrieved a warm washcloth, cleaning up the pair and then snuggling into Dylan's other side.

"Shhh," Dylan hushed, brushing his lips across Matthew's forehead. The young man continued to tremble, gasping softly. _"Ceisiwch ymlacio."_

Fletcher turned off the lamp, kissing both Matthew and Dylan as they settled down for a nap. Nothing could have started the day better than that.

* * *

><p>The trio stood close together in the conference room, Matthew shrinking away and praying to any deity that the floor would swallow him up right about then. No such luck and he flinched when Arthur snapped at him again. Dylan glared at his brother, drawing Matthew closer to his side.<p>

"Leave him out of this, Arthur, whatever you have to say, say it to me and me alone. Fletcher and Matthew do not deserve your hatred," Dylan warned, blue eyes flashing dangerously.

Fletcher pressed against Matthew, touching his back calmingly. The Canadian's violet eyes watered precariously but he didn't want his lovers to see him cry. Arthur's disapproval had been directed at him first, when he'd grinned shyly at Dylan across the conference table. Fletcher had then drawn the attention to himself, away from Matthew. He would do anything to protect the meekest of the three.

Alfred was watching his brother carefully, his anger rising as Arthur continued to spit insults at the three.

Dylan finally shoved Arthur away.

"Fuck you," he snarled. "I have never hurt Matthew or Fletcher. They mean everything to me and just needed a little attention because you never gave the time of day. When we started all of this, Matthew could hardly look me in the eye much less ask for a kiss. Now, he initiates almost everything we do. He flourished once he was out from under you. Fletcher has always been strong, even when you ignored _him_. He won't take shit from anybody, especially if it's about Matthew or I. You wouldn't know these two if they stood right in front of you. Never say anything doubtful or snide about them ever again or we will definitely have a problem."

Dylan unclenched his fists and gently pressed against Matthew and Fletcher's backs. Matthew stumbled slightly, but Fletcher caught him. Just as Dylan was pushing open the door to hold it for them, Arthur shouted.

"Bloody hell, Alfred," he cursed, holding his nose.

Alfred didn't respond except to say, "Never, _ever_ say anything that vile about Matthew again."

Matthew hugged Alfred tightly when he came closer to them, tears leaking into his brother's shirt.

"Come on, Mattie. Let's go get some lunch," Alfred suggested, tugging his brother along with him.

Dylan and Fletcher followed the brothers, leaving the conference room to descend into chaos behind them.

* * *

><p>"I want you two to have fun together, alright? Just because I'm not there doesn't mean you shouldn't enjoy your time. Wear him out for me, Mattie," Fletcher teased, his picture on the computer screen a tad too grainy for the couple's liking.<p>

Dylan was curled around Matthew's back, kneading a hip in his big hand. Matthew smiled, his cheeks turning pink.

"I'll try, Fletch. Come back soon," Matthew breathed, still working on making his voice heard.

"I will, sweetie. Just a few more days." He paused and checked his phone. "Alright, I have to go, you two. Sleep well." Fletcher winked, laughing when Matthew turned bright red and buried his face in Dylan's arm.

The Welshman laughed, fingers stroking down Matthew's side. "We'll try. Love you, Fletcher. Be safe."

"I love you, too. Goodbye, Matthew."

"Bye, I love you," Matthew chirped, voice crystal clear and bittersweet.

Fletcher ended the video call, and Dylan closed the laptop. He leaned back, sliding it onto the shelf in the nightstand. Snuggling back up to Matthew, Dylan's hands started to wander. The Canadian moaned softly, arching into those skilled hands.

"Turn over," Dylan purred. "I want to see you."

Matthew did as he was told, curling his fingers into inky hair. Dylan smiled and kissed the soft lips, nipping gently. He urged Matthew's leg up over his hip after they swiftly shed any clothes that had remained on since they arrived home hours before. Dylan could never be trusted to keep his clothes on once he was in his house. Soothing any whimpers or disapproving sounds, Dylan had Matthew grinding down into his hand soon enough. When he could finally ease inside the smaller man, he knew that there was no where he would rather be. Matthew cooed appreciatively into Dylan's ear, his hips rocking impatiently against the Welshman's.

"Hush, _cariad._ We have all night." Dylan curled one arm around Matthew's shoulder, fingers tangling in silky blond hair. His other hand held onto Matthew's hip, guiding it smoothly as they found their natural rhythm.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations (Welsh - English):<strong>_

_Cariad _- sweetheart/love  
><em>Ceisiwch ymlacio - <em>Try to relax


End file.
